


Missing

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, M/M, fuyuhiko is dead, hajime and Kazuichi are worried boyfriends, hhh death, peko is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: uhh this is just a angsty fic lolif you want a continuation i'll write it





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is just a angsty fic lol
> 
> if you want a continuation i'll write it

“Kazuichi! There you are.” Hajime said as he approached the mechanic. “Have you seen fuyuhiko?” he asked hopeful that the mechanic has seen their boyfriend. Kazuichi paused for a minute, as if he was thinking, but he ultimately shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen him, now that you mention it, I am worried.” He frowned. “A-ah crap I didn’t mean to worry you Kazu.” Hajime said throwing his hands up defensively.    
  
“It’s fine, Haj. You didn’t mean it.” The mechanic shrugged, placing down a wrench, “But let's go find him.” He said. He adjusted his jumpsuit and headed outside, Hajime following behind him. “I saw him last night before we went to bed. Maybe he’s still in his cottage?” He suggested as he headed towards the designed area. “He’s probably still asleep then.” Kazuichi shrugged.   
  
“I hope so…” Hajime mumbled. Then he stopped and frozen in his tracks looking at Kazuichi. “Kazu...you don't think he’s…right…?” he asked a worried expression plaguing his face.    
  
Kazuichi froze, biting his lip, “No. He’s a yakuza Haj...you can’t kill him easily.” He said.    
  
**Right..?** **  
** **  
** Hajime swallowed and nodded, continuing to walk with Kazuichi, until the arrived at the cottages. Hajime stepped up and knocked on the door, “Fuyuhiko?” he called out. “You in there?” he paused and tried the knob, and it was surprisingly unlocked. This made Hajime on edge as he pushed upon the door.    
  
Hajime’s eyes widened as he looked around the cottage, which looked like a mess. “Something happened. Something happened to him.” He whispered. Kazuichi stepped inside looking around the room, but something caught his eye. He bent down and looked at the floor. “Dried blood.” He whispered. “Hajime. We gotta find him.” Kazuchi turned to face the boy. “Now.”   
  
“We can’t-” He paused. “Search the room. We need clues.” He said. Although his stomach was filled with dread, he was praying that Fuyuhiko was alive and okay, but silently, he knew. He knew Fuyuhiko was most likely dead. Dead somewhere. Alone. 

Kazuichi’s face changed to an angry expression. “Haj-”   
  
“Kazuichi.” He took a deep breath. “Please. Please listen to me.” The desperation in his voice made Kazuichi flinch. “Haj...he isn’t. He isn’t. I’m sure of it.” He whispered to his boyfriend as they searched the room. Kazuichi wouldn't believe. He wouldn’t and he didn’t care.    
  
The two continued to search the room, and suddenly Kazuichi let out a small yelp. “Ow-!” he said. “Huh? What's wrong?” Hajime said turning to him. “I got pricked by something.” He said and looked at his hand, blinking in surprise as he saw a broken needle. “A needle..?” he muttered. “How did a needle get here.”    
  
“Hold on, I’m going to check the bathroom.” Hajime said, and turned heading towards the tiny restroom that was in the cottage. Upon opening the door, he stepped back his eyes wide.    
  
Bood. Lots of blood. Blood was dripping from the sink and onto the floor creating a small puddle. “Oh..Oh my..god..” He said. “We need to find him. Now.” he looked at Kazuichi. “Right fucking now.” He said and stood up, leaving the cottage. “Haj?” the mechanic said worriedly. Then his eyes flicked towards the bathroom and he gulped. “Fuyuhiko...please be okay.” He closed his eyes tightly before he left the scene, closing the door behind him.

The two boys walked around nervously, this would be the third time a body discovery announcement has been made and they were not liking it. First they lost Teru and Byakua, then Hiyoko and Ibuki. Now what? Who was next. They crossed the bridge to the other islands checking everywhere but the pair couldn’t find the yakuza.   
  
Then something caught his eye. It was Peko. “Peko!” the mechanic called. “Have you seen fuyuhiko?” he asked, worry laced in his voice. “I’m afraid I haven’t, Kazuichi.” The swordswoman stated. “Why?” she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in suspicion.    
  
“Peko...we found..blood in his cottage...and we are trying to find him now.” Hajime said in a low voice.    
  
Peko felt her blood turn cold. “Repeat that.” she commanded. 

Hajime swallowed. “We found blood in his cottage. We don’t know where he is.”   
  
Peko gripped the hilt of her sword and nodded. “If you wish for me to join you in finding him. I will. Let us go.” She stated as she began walking, expecting the duo to follow her footsteps. 

“Let's check the music venue.” Kazuichi suggested as he approached the door, fiddling with it to push it open. But the door didn’t budge. “Its stuck.” Kazuichi said. Peko approached the door and began to fiddled with the knob, seeing that it will not budge she pressed against the door and grabbed the knob, then pushed forward. The door opened and Peko stumbled nearly losing her footing. “There was something keeping the door shut.” She muttered as she stepped back. 

Kazuichi froze, “Guys..” he whispered.   
  
** _Bing bong bing! _ **

** _A body has been discovered! Please report to the music venue to begin your investigation. _ **


End file.
